1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state image pickup apparatus and a method of producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-12822 discloses a CMOS-type solid-state image pickup apparatus having an antireflection coating disposed over a photodetection unit. The antireflection coating extends from the photodetection unit to above a transfer gate electrode such that an end face of the antireflection coating is located above the transfer gate electrode. A side spacer is disposed on a side wall, on a side of the detection unit, i.e., on a side of the floating diffusion region (hereinafter referred to as the FD region), of the transfer gate electrode. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-38309 discloses a CMOS-type solid-state image pickup apparatus including a member that covers a region above a photodiode and a region above a gate electrode of a transfer transistor and further extends to an FD region.